


Cold as Ice

by Engineer104



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drabble, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa plays a <s>cruel</s> prank on Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold as Ice

It’s when they’re driving on a long, boring stretch of plains that Mikasa notices Eren nodding off.

It’s uncomfortably hot in the interior of his black sedan, and the air conditioner is broken, not to mention it’s high noon.  Even so, the one radio station close enough for them to receive signal is a smooth jazzy, static-filled AM station, definitely the wrong sort for monotonous roads.

Mikasa hears deep, even breathing from behind her; looking over her shoulder, she sees Armin stretched out on the back seat, his hair over his face, obviously fast asleep.  Then she looks at Eren.

Their driver is bleary-eyed, blinking frequently, and a little hunched, as if he would like nothing more than to simply fall asleep where he is.  Mikasa is certain that he’s daydreaming, at least, and a cruel idea begins to take shape in her mind.

She glances outside the car; there are no other vehicles around, nor are there any trees or plants of any sort beyond grass, wheat, corn. . .  Dull Midwestern fare.  She then leans down and opens the cooler at her feet, picks out two large ice cubes, and shuts the cooler.

Once more, she looks over at Eren and sees he’s still focused (well, unfocused) on the road ahead.  She smirks a little to herself as she leans across the console between their seats.  Ignoring the chill in her palm, she lifts the back of Eren’s shirt collar with her other hand, then, in one smooth motion, drops both ice cubes down his shirt.

The result is instantaneous.

“AGH!” Eren shrieks, standing up straight and leaning forward slightly, eyes wide and alert.  To his credit, he keeps his hands on the steering wheel, but meanwhile shudders so much that he jerks the car into the opposite lane.

“Eren, careful!” Mikasa yells, enjoying herself too much to be truly indignant.

Eren swerves the car back, but he shivers.  “Fuck, what _happened_?” he demands, glaring at Mikasa.

She leaves her face blank and shrugs.

“Come on, Mikasa, I know it was you,” Eren mutters mutinously.  Then, thoughtfully, he asks, “What _did_ you do?”

“I woke you up,” she replies nonchalantly.

“I was already awake!”

Mikasa smiles wryly.  “Eren, you were about to fall asleep,” she retorts calmly.

“I was not!”

“Wuz hap’nin’” a quiet voice says behind them.

Mikasa turns to see Armin lifting his head at the commotion.  “Nothing,” she tells him consolingly.  “Go back to sleep, Armin.”

It doesn’t take long for him to heed her words.

“Lucky bastard,” Eren mumbles.

Mikasa looks sideways at the dark-haired boy.  “You know, you can pull over and I can take over driving,” she suggests.

A look of offense crosses Eren’s face.  “No, this is _my_ car, Mikasa!” he argues.

“Your dad bought it for both of us,” Mikasa points out pragmatically.  “You’ve just monopolized it.”

“Because _I’m_ the one with a _job_ ,” Eren says petulantly.

“Well, give me a turn,” she continues with a slight, indifferent shrug.  “I’m a safe driver, I’m awake, and you’re not.”

“I’m a _perfectly_ safe driver,” he responds.

“Not when you’re half-asleep.”

Eren sighs.  “Fine,” he says, slowing down and angling the wheel to the right.

“Disaster averted,” a quiet voice mumbles from behind. 

* * *

 

Mikasa drives for the rest of the day, with Armin and Eren dozing on and off behind and beside her.


End file.
